randomeeveeserverfandomcom-20200215-history
Atrophy Magic
Information Atrophy Magic while a weird name for a magic is a rotting magic, only slime pokemons that have rotting bodies or zombies with rotting bodies get this magic, it is generally born from the living dead, skeletons do not count, atrophy magic while is very rare is still pretty strong, having the ability to drain the life force out of all living and causes them to rot or age till they are back to dust, while atrophy magic itself does not have any weaknesses outside of pure magic, all the mons that do have atrophy magic are weak to fire, they are extremely effective against life magic and blood magic users as it kills life energy and corrupt the blood and posions it, they don't have blood themselves but they do have life energy they drain it as long as they are alive, they can create weapons out of the slime and they can cause acid burning to the surface of their skins, they can use their slime to blind foes and cause them to rot and crumble into dust easily, they have the ability to take control of a target's body once it is dead turning it into a zombie and giving it atrophy magic itself, very high level atrophy magic users can use this to revive dead pokemons if they need to but this will cost half of the slime pokemon's hp and slime body to do so, all slime pokemons with this magic has the option to enhance weapons with atrophy magic allowing each attack to drain more life from the target and cuts through life magic shields and barriers easily. The interaction between life magic and atrophy magic is quiet different than most magic, atrophy magic mons cannot stay close to life magic users at all as they drain their life energy every second, the closer they are to an atrophy magic user the more life energy they drain, this is the same case to none life magic mons however the amount of life stolen from them doesn't effect them at all like that of life magic users, it is possible to take a small piece of an atrophy magic's heart to create a pendant using life and plants to create a pendant, this pendant causes all atrophy magic to be ineffective against the wearer of this pendant, the pendant glows and reacts to the atrophy magic user's heart, the happier he is the more it glows and the sadder he get's the less it glows, if the owner of the heart dies the pendant also dies and causes the wearer to not be immune to atrophy magic any longer. Read about Slime pokemon and goop monsters to understand the interaction between them and atrophy magic. Strong Against: Life magic, Blood Magic Weak Against: Fire Magic, Pure Magic Lore One of the oldest Magics, created thousands of years ago from plague doctor that took more than 700 years to create an army of them, the Goop monsters were created to cause nothing but death and destruction, they did not have a soul or feeling, simply goop of slime monsters made to eat everything they come across, the plague doctors didn't know that they could give these goop life and control them like they are, they used the goop monsters to destroy cities, starting wars, destroying land and ending life as it is slowly, they were about to succeed if it wasn't for the pure magic users, the armies that the plague doctors made were completely ineffective against the pure magic users, the war between them raged on, destroying land, draining life the war of the death between the dead and the living dead, the war kept going for years and decades till the plague doctors lost control of the goop monsters and failed to defend themselves against the dead, the pure magic users cut down the plague doctors and kept the secrets of creating such monsters a secret for many many years, the land however the world suffered from this, 60% of the world's pokemons died from this unfortunate incident, so many cities were broken and so many lives were ended, a lot of pure magic users died defending the living but they were blamed, they were blamed for all the attacks of the slime army, the pure magic users took the blame and assisted the living on rebuilding if they forgave them for something they, as for the goop monsters with atrophy magic that managed to find their ways out of the army eventually found a way to be born with life, they roamed the world being hated and feared by all the living, most of them time being ripped apart or burnt to death by the living, they never knew the reason and never were given a chance for that they kept hiding everywhere, under the rocks, deep down caves or even in abandoned cities, till this day the atrophy magic users that survived kept themselves out of civilization fearing they might get burnt to death like their other kinds, some of them do indeed come out of hiding, those that do end up living a happy life outside with the mortals or get killed out of fear. Pros: Very strong against life and blood magic users, able to drain all of life magic's life energy and all the life energy around them, Are extremely resistance to physical damage Cons: Cannot fight pure magic users what so ever, Body can be cut off very easily and pulls apart killing the users if the body parts are away from each other for too long Atrophy Magic Moves/ Abilities Passive abilities * All physical damage taken to this user is rduced by 80% at max, extra defence stats won't increase the resistance beyond is 80% * slows physical attackers by 20 speed points if attacked * Life magic users take 50 more damage to all attacks froms this magic, also life magic users slowly lose 10 hp per turn as long as they are close to an atrophy magic user * Very strong vs life magic users and physical attackers, has a lot of status effects that slowly causes targets to faint, is immune to posion, draining moves causes attacker to take damage instead of healing from them * Very weak to fire, users instantly dies without this magic, can't be healed with healing magic, weak to water, dies if fell into a pool and stayed in it for too long Atrophy Magic Moves by level Category:Magic Category:Magic List